Guiderules
by Papan Oujia
Summary: Jika kau tanyakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Skull de Mort, maka Harry Potter hanya akan menjawabnya seadanya: 'setidaknya aku bebas'./Harry-is-Skull, kumpulan drabble - Papan Oujia
1. First Biking

****Summary:**** Jika kau tanyakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Skull de Mort, maka Harry Potter hanya akan menjawabnya seadanya: 'setidaknya aku bebas'.

****Guiderulers****

A Crossover Fanfiction of Katekyo Hitman Reborn & Harry Potter  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira  
Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

****By Papan Oujia****

****First Biking****

Ia menabrak tiang lampu taman di kali pertamanya menaiki sepeda. Harry Potter tak pernah diizinkan untuk mencoba menaiki sepeda selama ini, dan ia pikir sepeda tidak begitu buruk. Padfood yang berdiri di pinggiran hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau memang benar-benar tak pernah menaiki sepeda," katanya.

Saat itu mereka sedang dalam pelariannya, jauh dari Britania. Ia tidak akan kembali ke sana lagi, dan Padfoot dengan senang hati membawanya menjauhi Inggris. Mereka akan tinggal di Amerika selama musim gugur ini, bersenang-senang jauh dari jangkauan Dumbledore maupun Voldemort.

Untuk pertama kalinya bagi Harry Potter ia merasakan kebebasan. Sesederhana apapun itu kedengarannya.

"Padfoot," Harry berkata tiba-tiba, "ajari aku!" Ia tidak akan menyerah hingga ia bisa menguasai seni bersepeda sepenuhnya. Sirius menyeringai padanya.

"Boleh."

Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu sejak keduanya menghilang dari Britania. Menghapus semua jejak keberadaan mereka dan dengan nekatnya pergi ke Italia lewat 'jalan muggle' musim panas lalu. Tanpa Dumbledore dan tetek bengek 'Greater Good' omong kosongnya semua tampak baik-baik saja.

Mendengar tentang para Marauders, Padfoot yang diadili dengan cara tak adil, dan pemikiran baru tentang Dumbledore yang manipulatif sudah cukup untuk membuka matanya di Tahun Ketiga. Kenyataannya baik Terang maupun Gelap bukan masalah untuk Harry, Britania itu sendirilah yang merupakan masalah baginya.

Ia menyelesaikan Trial milik Sirius di Kementrian Sihir Italia dan sekarang ia bebas dari segala tuduhan. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Inggris. Pendidikan Harry akan dilakukan dengan 'home schooling', Sirius mengambil alih peran sebagai tutor Harry, dan semua orang bahagia.

__Tidak semua orang sih.__

"Nak?" Sirius menegurnya. Ia memegangi sepeda Harry, bertanya dalam diam apakah ia siap ketika sepedanya dilepaskan. Harry mengangguk.

__Setidaknya dia bebas.__


	2. First Job

****First Job****

Pekerjaan pertama Harry Potter secara mengejutkan adalah menjadi seorang Stuntman di sebuah sirkus besar. Saat itu umurnya baru 15 tahun, dan menguasai seni berkendara para stuntman profesional.

Ia melakukan banyak pertunjukkan setelahnya. Namanya berubah: Skull de Mort. Dialah keajaiban yang dimiliki oleh sirkusnya. Ia juga bahkan sudah merampungkan NEWTnya, jauh lebih awal daripada yang lain. Sekarang ia bebas.

Harry Potter adalah Skull de Mort.

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang ia tinggalkan di Britania. Jika mereka sedang kritis pun ia tak akan membantu. Itu adalah perang mereka, bukan miliknya. Ia tidak ingin berperang, ia tidak akan kembali.

"Skull, pertunjukan bagus!" Padfoot melemparkan sebotol air mineral padanya. Sirius sampai saat ini masih bersamanya, dan mengurusnya. Sekarang dia sedang berkerja sebagai organizer di sirkus mereka. Gajinya juga lumayan.

"Sankyu," Skull menjawab.

Sirkus mereka berjalan dari tempat ke tempat. Sekarang mereka ada di Italia, kembali ke titik awal mereka sebelum semua perubahan ini terjadi. Tapi Skull sama sekali tidak menyesal. Ia tak pernah menyesal memberikan Hedwig pada keluarga Weasley, atau meminta Dobby membereskan semua benda dengan jejak magisnya dan meletakkannya di mansion milik keluarga Black di Italia. Kemudian meninggalkan mansion itu.

Ia tidak menyesali semua yang ia lakukan.

"Mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan membuat pertunjukanku sendiri, ya?" Sirius hanya tertawa kecut mendengar katanya. Skull entah kenapa selalu menginginkannya semenjak Sirius menjadi seorang organizer. "Hei, apa kita bisa kembali ke mansion ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Sirius menepuk punggungnya. "Setelah kau memutus kontrakmu dengan sirkus dan aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku kita coba buat pertunjukkanmu sendiri!"

"Tapi sekarang, kita perlu kembali ke mansion. Kupikir Dobby sedang kesepian di sana dan hanya membersihkan mansion setiap hari selama dua tahun." ia tertawa kecil.

Sirius nyengir. "Kita buru-buru kalau begitu."

__Sayangnya Nona Keberuntungan sepertinya membencinya.__


	3. Light Lord

****Light Lord****

Sihir pemanggilan adalah salah satu hal yang paling Skull benci. Mereka, para penyihir di kampung halamannya, memaksanya kembali ke kampung halamannya untuk memenangkan perang yang mereka punya. Dan Harry sama sekali tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka.

Mereka seakan merenggut semua kebebasan yang dimiliki oleh Skull de Mort secara paksa. Mereka mencoba mengembalikan 'Harry Potter' mereka sementara yang dimaksud sudah tenggelam pada perannya sebagai 'Skull de Mort' dan tak akan pernah kembali.

"Hei, hei, aku baru saja pulang ke rumah dan langsung diteleportasi ke luar lagi?! Jangan bercanda deh."

Ia sempat menengok tanggalan, dan saat ini tahun ajaran belum sepenuhnya rampung. Jika ia masih berada di Hogwarts, maka sekarang sudah tahun kelimalah ia. Kenapa para penyihir itu menginginkannya kembali? Seperti belum puas saja mereka membuat hidupnya susah di masa Harry dulu.

"Harry, sayang," Dumbledore mendekatinya yang terduduk dengan kaki selonjor di atas lingkaran mantra yang digunakan untuk memanggilnya. Skull memutas kedua bola matanya, malas. "Kau harus memerangi orang-orang itu."

Skull mendengus keras, mengangkat sebelah tangannya menunjukkan jari tengahnya. Semua orang di ruangan itu-mantan temannya, guru-gurunya-terdengar terkejut melihat seorang 'Harry Potter' berani melakukan hal seperti itu depan orang paling berpengaruh di dunia sihir Inggris.

"Gak mau."

Kemudian ia mengaktifkan portkeynya untuk kembali ke mansion.

(Skull selalu membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga, orang-orang bisa sebegitu tidak tertebaknya. Siapa tahu besok saat sedang melakukan pertunjukkan ada orang yang menyihirnya, atau ketika sedang pergi ke kafe ada yang memberinya secangkir portkey menuju Hogwarts. Ia bersiap untuk keadaan paling buruk.)

Ia tidak ingin kecerobohannya dibayar dengan kebebasannya yang sekarang.

Tak ada yang bisa menahannya saat ini. Bukan seorang Dark Lord dengan Death Eaternya atau seorang Kepala Sekolah yang mengatur semua orang sebagai pion. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka merenggut apa yang ia miliki saat ini.


	4. Glassy Window

****Glassy Window****

Skull menyentuh jendela kaca yang ada di kamarnya. Selama ini ia tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki sesuatu, dan sekarang ia memiliki kamarnya sendiri. Luas dan bebas. Dengan jendela kaca memanjang tepat di depan meja kerjanya.

Pemandangan taman kecil belakang rumah tampak jelas dari kamarnya, dan ia berterimakasih pada tangan terampilnya dalam mengurus tanaman.

Sebelum hari ini, Skull tak pernah punya kamar berjendela. Kamar yang ditempatinya musim panas setelah Hogwarts bukanlah kamar__nya__, dan Hogwarts jelaslah bukan miliknya. Ia tidak pernah memiliki jendela. Hanya tempat kecil di bawah tanggalah yang mereka sebut miliknya. Itu bahkan tak pernah sepenuhnya benar.

Dia hanya seorang orang aneh yang menumpang di rumah mereka.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Dursley tak bisa mengganggunya lagi, Hogwarts jelas bukan rumahnya, dan hanya Sirius dan Remuslah orang-orang yang bisa dianggapnya keluarga.

Dulu ia sempat bertanya-tanya: suatu saat nanti ketika ia punya jendela di kamarnya, akan melihat apakah ia?

Kaca di depannya berembun sedikit, waktu semakin mendekati tengah malam dan suhunya semakin turun. Hujan di luar sana hanya rintik-rintik, membuat hatinya tenang. Skull menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal.

Mungkin ia akan tertidur sambil duduk, menikmati dinginnya udara dan suara pelan rerintik hujan. Mungkin ia akan terjaga semalaman menunggu hujan reda. Atau mungkin ia akan dipanggil kembali ke Inggris tengah malam. Siapa yang tahu?

Tapi yang pasti, Skull tak ingin kebahagiaan kecilnya ini terusik oleh apapun.

__Ia tak pernah __punya __jendela, karena itu ia bahagia.__

__Sesederhana itu.__


	5. New Show

****New Show****

Pertunjukan barunya sudah dibuka selama sebulan. Pertunjukkan dilakukan dua minggu sekali, dan Skull tak bisa bilang ia tidak terkejut dengan popularitasnya yang mendadak di semua kalangan. Meskipun pertunjukan tunggal, penontonnya sungguh membludak semenjak pertunjukan yang pertama.

Dan Skull bisa bilang dia bangga dengan pencapaian kecilnya.

Paman Moony datang di pertunjukan kedua, yang penuh sesak dan dipadati oleh penggemar. Nantinya, di balik panggung, dia akan becerita tentang bagaimana bahagianya dia bisa meihat keponaknnya berangsur-angsur menjadi sukses di sisa umurnya.

"Yah, mungkin tidak esuai dengan perkiraanku,tapi tetap saja hebat."

Remus masih berkeliling dunia, menghindari Britania, berhenti bebepa kali mengunjungi mereka.

Skull mengegas motornya, melaju dengan cepat, melompati puluhan mobil yang berjajar sebelum berhenti di ujung yang lain. Ia seorang akrobator, melakukan banyak hal selama motornya melayang di udara bukanlah hal yang baru. Ia seimbang, ia melakukannya dengan sempurna seperti biasa. Mungkin lain kali ia bisa melakukan aksi yang lebih berbahaya? Dengan sepeda dan perangkap binatang atau lingkaran api. Atau menyeting trek perkotaan dengan bmx?

Semakin hari dan semakin banyak penonton yang datang ke pertunjukannya. Ia melakukan segala hal yang ia bisa untuk mempertipis perbedaan antara yang tua dan yang muda, yang kaya dan yang miskin dan yang biasa saja dengan yang luar biasa.

Nantinya pertunjukan Skull de Mort, Stuntman yang Dibenci oleh Kematian dikenal sebagai sebuah tempat yang ramah usia dan anti diskriminasi di seluruh Eropa.

Ketika itu terjadi, umurnya baru 17 tahun. Dan semakin banggalah Skull de Mort. Ia terkenal. Rambutnya yang dicat ungu memudahkannya untuk dikenali, belum lagi rias muka dan rantai yang menjuntai di bibirnya. Pekerjaannya dipuji banyak orang, dan ia terkadang berkepala besar-memamerkan hadiah fansnya pada Padfoot yang sampai sekarang bahkan tak punya seorang istri.

"Kau tidak adil. Padahal aku yang mengatur semua pertunjukanmu, akulah yang mempromosikannya dan akulah yang menggajimu. Kenapa kau yang terkenal?!" katanya.

Skull mempelajari akting, dan menguasainya secepat kilat. Aksi stunt dan aktingnya beberapa kali disiarkan lewat televisi dan menuai banyak pujian. Skull de Mort adalah seorang showman yang sempurna di mata dunia.

Tapi masih ada yag kurang.

"Padfoot, kupikir aku akan mengambil kelas bahasa asing."

Sirius menghela nafas. "Apapun selama kau senang, Skull."

Ia tak akan membirakan kebebasannya direnggut sekali lagi.


End file.
